


Feelings of the war

by Mystique1250



Series: Marvel One-Shots [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agent Carter (TV) Compliant, Army, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: Bucky is new to the Army and quickly realizes that Peggy Carter impresses him deeply. On a cold morning they meet on a bridge that protrudes into more and the sparks fly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.

The man's gaze wanders across the landscape. The murmur of the sea penetrates the soldier's ears dull as he looks at the splashing white foam crowns under him. The water of the ocean splashes on the wooden planks under his feet and sloshes over the whole pier. With a strong breath he sucks in the cool, slightly salty air of the sea and listens to the distant screeching of the seagulls. Not a man-made sound. No war. Not here!

Slowly he walks further and further across the bridge and keeps his gaze on the horizon as he sees a female figure a few meters away from him, which he had hitherto completely blanked out.

Her hair falls in elegant, dark brown curls over her shoulders and her nut brown eyes are directed at the wild waves below her. The poor woman supported her on a wooden railing and seems to have completely forgotten the world around her.

When he reaches her, he also puts his arms on the railing. He wants to say something, but at the same time he doesn't want to disturb her. So he just looks at her and enjoys the moment of silence.

"Sergeant Barnes? What are you doing here in the early hours of the morning," she breaks the silence without warning. He's totally perplexed: "I couldn't sleep anymore, Agent Carter. " "You really shouldn't be hanging around here," Peggy says, "We can't afford to lose you. " "Then you shouldn't be out here alone, either," he notes, even though he knows she won't like it if he tells her about it. "I can take care of myself very well, Barnes", her tone is sharp, but he can't really blame her. After all, he has disturbed the woman, and she is even higher in rank.

"I know that', he says quickly:'I'm just worried. "After all, her gunshot wound was just sutured. "

He sees exactly how hard she swallows his words: "I-It's good for my wound. Nothing dramatic. " Bucky refuses to roll his eyes. That was an exorbitant understatement, and you both know it. However, he cannot prevent his dark eyebrow from rising: "Are they sure? After all, I was there when they were shot. It looked pretty bad. "

"I know," she admits. Something vulnerable crept into her eyes, and he immediately felt the need to take care of the young woman: "But it really got better. But his gaze seems to say quite clearly that he doesn't quite believe her. Too often she has already played the brave, although she is apparently injured.

When she surprisingly reaches for his hand, he almost flinches. Actually, he had never been jumpy, but rather the opposite, but his charisma makes him weaker. Sometimes he would even say that she makes him better by taking him down from his easy ego trip.

Her hand lies on his and leads him to the body of the beautiful woman. With her free hand she pulls her white blouse up a bit and provides enough space to push Bucky's hand under it. Her warm, soft skin under his fingers almost drives him crazy.

He has been fascinated by her ever since he first saw her during training. On his first day, she showed the man how well she could assert herself against the men. I was not spared from her either. Immediately we got into each other's hair and discussed with each other. Obviously she won, but it just made her more interesting to me.

She continues to hold his hand until it stops on the wound and lets him gently brush over it. When she flinches at even the slightest touch. He feels hard threads, with which her wound must have been sutured.

He stood next to her when one of her enemies pulled out his gun and shot her in the stomach. He still feels the guilt that overwhelms him when he remembers that he did not protect her. She would certainly have yelled at him if he had stood in front of her to protect her, but it would have been worth it.

"You should tie it for safety," he interlaces his fingers in hers, unsure whether this is really a good idea. She raises her head and looks into her green eyes for the first time since he joined her. While he looks at her, he tries to pull his fingers out from under her shirt again, but she continues to hold him and does not seem to want him to stop touching her.

His heart begins to beat faster and the breath of the man hardly trembles noticeably. Suddenly his lungs feel much too small to absorb the air he needs.

After a felt eternity, her gaze wanders from his eyes and his pink lips. Peggy looks at the shape and how he presses the upper and lower lips tightly together.

Then the moment between them is over, and she seems to be aiming at a point somewhere to the left of his head while letting go of his hand.

He takes the young soldier a few seconds until he is able to remove his fingers from her belly.

She immediately straightens her blouse and brings it back to its usual, tidy state and thus also blurs a little Bucky memories of the feeling of her skin at its and her pleasant smell.

She clears her throat briefly and drives her fingers through her hair for a moment, while at the same time she seems to think. Then it gets quieter again for a moment and only the distant screeching of the seagulls can be heard before she finds her voice again: "Sergeant Barnes?"

When he answers, his voice sounds a little rough: "Yes, Agent Carter?" For a few seconds she glances at the sunlit dial of her watch: "Please meet me in my room today at twenty-three o'clock".

Bucky doesn't even get a chance to answer more than "Okay", because as soon as she finishes her sentence, she pushes past him. Her hand briefly touches his and lets his brain stop for a moment.

It is this touch that ensures that he quickly turns around and sees her as she runs back to the mainland along the long pier. That was his confirmation that the brief contact between them not only almost drove him mad. Even now, early in the morning, he knows what he will do at twenty-three without thinking too much about it, because he loves her.


	2. The Appointment

At the appointed time Bucky Barnes shows up at Peggy Carter's room door. He hadn't been sure if she really wanted to see him or if she was just playing with him. But then he remembered that she had once said to him that she didn't really like to joke about it and let his interest prevail.   
Now the young soldier stands in front of her room and has no idea what to do. Should he just knock? Why is Peggy making him so insecure?

After a short consideration he decides to knock, balls his hand to a fist and knocks carefully. When nothing happens, he thinks it's not even there, but then he hears the click of a lock sounding softly on the other side before the door opens swingingly. 

His body immediately stiffens and he begins to smooth his shirt before the brunette appears in the door frame. At the sight of her, his chin almost falls down.   
She wears her hair open, unlike in training, and wears a tight red dress on her body. Instantly he feels something moving in his pants and how his cheeks turn red. "Good to see you, Sergeant Barnes. Do you want to come in," she asks with a satisfied grin on her lips, telling him immediately that she must have noticed how his body reacts to the beautiful woman. His throat is suddenly quite dry, so he just nods silently before accepting her invitation and entering.

He had never been in her room before, which is why his gaze immediately wanders through the room, which, to his surprise, is smaller than he thought. The walls are painted in a dark red, while the floor is made of dark wooden parquet. However, her accommodation is a lot more luxurious than his own, because she has a bathroom that I can only identify as such because the door is a chasm open.

"Good evening, Agent Carter. Why did you want to see me?" Bucky asks uncertainly and now looks at the young woman again. Instead of answering, she slowly approaches him. The heels of her black high heels clatter on the laminate. "I like to look at you," she replies, putting her hands out of his chest. Surprised, he blinks several times and swallows. A warm tingling spreads all over his body and seems to emanate from her hands.

Then it all goes way too fast for his brain. She gently presses her lips on his and kisses him passionately. Her left hand places it against his cheek, while the other hand wanders into his dark hair. He replies the kiss and willingly opens his mouth as her tongue asks to enter.

His hands instinctively wander over her back to the zipper of her enchanting dress. When she doesn't seem to protest, he slowly begins to open it. As soon as he has opened it completely, the young woman pushes the straps off her shoulders by herself so that he can pull them out further. At the same time she begins to push her hands under his shirt and push it over his head as they come loose for a moment.

Before he kisses her again, his gaze wanders over her beautiful, delicate body, which is simply perfect in her black underwear. "Wow," is the only thing he can say.

Her cheeks turn slightly red and her hands move to his muscular chest without her eyes turning away from his green eyes. He notices her hand moving further and further down until it reaches the waistband of her pants. Automatically, however, he grabs her hand gently and shakes his head. Her gaze is questioning: "What's the matter?" 

Without answering her question, he lifts her up. She automatically wraps her legs around him and holds on to his shoulders. He walks over to the bed and carefully drops the young woman on it.

When she opens his pants this time, he doesn't fight back, but lets her do it with a satisfied grin on his lips. As soon as she has opened her belt, she pulls down his pants and his underwear, so that he now stands completely naked in front of her. 

With an enraptured grin she looks at every single centimetre, which makes him blush this time. Under her gaze, to his astonishment, she no longer feels uncomfortable at all, but admires and desires.

He gently presses them into the sheets and leans them over her. He also finds it difficult to suppress his satisfied smile when she opens her bra with one hand. "You seem really practiced," she bites her lip. "No, not really," he replies and starts overseeing her body with kisses. Arrived in her intimate area, he also removes her panties before he pushes a finger into her. Almost in the same second a satisfied moan follows, which begins to beat his heart faster. 

Instead of adding a second finger, he pulls out his first one, whereupon he gets a dissatisfied look for her part, but then prefers to use his mouth to help, which makes her hips twitch easily.

As she begins to moan at his name, he bends over her and looks at her questioningly. In answer to his unspoken question, she points silently to the top drawer of her bedside table. He opens it quickly and looks inside. There's some condoms inside. She really thought! He pulls one out, opens the pack and puts it over his penis before entering the agent. 

She pulls him into a long, passionate kiss, while he pushes hard and quickly into her, which drives the young woman again and again to a lustful moan.   
At that moment, he was overwhelmed by the feelings for this woman. He would love to spend every free second of the day with Peggy and just hold her in his arms and deep in his heart he is sure that she has no other feelings.


End file.
